


Test Chamber 03

by nevereatdirt



Series: Test Chambers [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Expansion, Bad Science, Body Modification, Breast Expansion, Bunny Girl, F/F, Fucking Machines, Hourglass Expansion, Transformation, thigh expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: The chamber was familiar by now. The cold glass, the scanners, the full body mirror. Everything was so close to the way it had been before. But something was new. If only she could put her finger on it...





	Test Chamber 03

**Author's Note:**

> wow three of these why am i like this. if you like what i do, send me a request! i'm now accepting them [on my tumblr!](https://theshamenedwrites.tumblr.com/) feel free to shoot me one or even to say hi, i don't bite!

How many times would she be drawn into this? She knew that Moira had collected more than enough data on this machine and that she could easily stop running tests. But there was just something about the effect it had on her. She’d never thought that she would be so enthralled by the transformations. But the effects… She was starting to wonder if her lover had more planned than just a night of  _ fun _ with them. Was she trying to find her final decision? Or was she just living out some… Peculiar fantasies.

Anything was possible, really.

But here she stood for the third time in the chamber. A few modifications had been made according to Moira but she hadn’t asked what. She didn’t have to. She had the utmost trust in her, after all. This time however, she was prepared for some of what was to come. If her first forays into the chamber were any indication she wasn’t going to need much for clothing. She’d opted this time for just her panties and an old bra. No reason to ruin more of her clothes after all.

She waited for a moment, the scanners taking their time and the machine whirring. Looking around she squirmed a little on the spot. She’d come to expect the strange tingling in her eyes and on her scalp, that part was always the strangest. Though she was curious as to what was going to happen this time.

As if on command once again the full body mirror rose and she looked herself over. Her eyes were a brilliant red and her hair a snowy white. What was the goal this time? She’d find out soon enough. Her body began to tingle and she shuddered as she watched two long white ears sprout for her. A  _ rabbit _ this time? Dear lord. She turned herself around and sighed when she saw the soft, fluffy tail, watching as she made it twitch. It always felt natural enough. Though she did have to wonder just  _ why _ she always had a tail from this.

She didn’t have much time to wonder though. Her body began to warm and she gasped as she watched her ass start to swell. Her panties began to tighten, pressing against her slit and hugging her outer lips tightly. A soft moan left her and she arched her back. As her ass continued to swell she felt her thighs press together more and her clit swell just enough to be trapped between them. It felt more sensitive than she’d ever felt it and with her panties hugging it tight all she could do was moan.

Her thighs pressed together more as her hips widened and she looked over her shoulder with a gasp. The width of her hips was almost  _ obscene _ and her ass jiggled with every movement. Just to test it she kneaded at her fat ass before giving it a spank, letting out a moan with the contact. How big was her ass going to get? Her panties were already a glorified thong as it were and it was starting to dig into her hips. She squirmed in place and let out another moan, her juices soaking her panties and her nipples hardening as she watched herself swell.

She panted softly and moaned as her chest started to swell and her thighs kept going, sinking down to her knees with her fat ass resting on her ankles. Turning herself around she watched her tits growing. Already they were overflowing her bra but she didn’t want to take it off. She wanted to watch the old thing snap open and let her tits spring free. She gasped when she heard the tearing of her panties, the poor fabric finally giving out. But in their place she saw a black material spreading from her cunt and slowly up her thighs stopping just below her growing tits.

Worrying at her lower lip she could’ve sworn that her front teeth were just a little bigger, but that paled in comparison to the feeling of her  _ nipples _ swelling. She could see them hardening and lengthening through her straining bra and the sight made her let out another breathy moan. They left hard peaks on her tits which were starting to almost  _ tremble _ with each breath. The feeling made her squirm, pressing her thick thighs together against her ultra sensitive clit and her now noticeably fuller lower lips.

Her bra now was strained to a point that it barely covered her areola before the front clasp finally popped off and let her tits spring free. They were even larger than she thought and her nipples were as long and thick as her thumbs. She reached up her hands and started to play with them, whining and moaning as the touch made her tits’ growth surge forward. As they grew the material spread up further, pushing up her tits some and forming a strapless leotard. She kept playing with her tits and watched the material spread down her thighs as well, thinning out into sheer black pantyhose.

She squirmed again and let out a soft noise as her tits stopped swelling. She ran her hands over her thighs before standing up, stumbling a little as she realized the material had even made a set of heels for her. She looked herself over and worried at her lower lip again, tracing her hands over her thick hourglass figure. As she admired herself she heard a soft whirr and looked away from the mirror only to see a strange machine. She walked to it, her thick thighs still trapping her engorged clit, and tilted her head.

What was it? She couldn’t help but to wonder, tracing a hand over it and gasping when it started to move. A rod which a phallic attachment rose from it and what it was suddenly hit her. Face flushing darkly, she looked to her lover who gave her a smirk and shrugged just a little. She huffed and looked back to the machine, squirming and rubbing her thighs together with a soft sound.

It was a fucking machine, that much she knew. It was just low enough to the ground for her to be on all fours but… Was this really the idea? She was starting to wonder if this was a good idea.

Who was she kidding. She knew that with her body as sensitive as it was she would love the feeling of this. Rolling her eyes she settled onto all fours in front of the machine and squeaked as the floor rose up enough for her to comfortably rest her weight on it. Licking her lips she spread her thighs and the material thinned enough for the thick toy to fuck into her without even having to be moved.

The machine whirred and moved forward, teasing against her swollen lower lips. She couldn’t help but to grind back against it before it pressed into her slowly at first. She let out a soft moan as it pushed into her before it started to move roughly, forcing her to lurch forward. Her tits and ass jiggled as the machine fucked into her roughly, her juices leaking out around the toy and forming a puddle beneath her.

As the machine fucked her she almost didn’t notice as the table started to change and two hand like appendages moved up to start groping at her tits. They kneaded and squeezed at her before playing with her nipples, the action seeming to make her already heavy tits swell even more. She let out a slutty moan and started to grind back against the machine as it kept fucking into her, the toy seeming to grow and lengthen with each thrust into her.

Her chest touched the floor and her ass rose just a little into the air, the hands moving to pull her fat cheeks apart. The toy fucked into her faster, her tits still growing and making her rise just a little off the ground as they did. Her eyes rolled back as she started to drool, letting out a slutty moan and squirting around the toy.

It kept fucking into her fast and hard, making her let out sluttier moans and drooling more as a dumb expression went over her face. She was going positively  _ dumb  _ with pleasure, the only thing on her mind the idea of being fucked til she couldn’t stand it and her tits swelling so much she could hardly moved. How big would they have to get for that? She wanted to know. She  _ needed _ to know. Purely for science of course.

But science be  _ damned _ she wanted to just cum and cum around the massive toy fucking into her soaked cunt. The toy kept pounding and pounding into her and her tits swelled more, making her shudder with every movement. The hands spreading her cheeks let off and one of them gave her a sharp slap. Her eyes went wide and she screamed out a moan as her ass jiggled and her cunt tightened around he ever growing toy.

The hands kept spanking her and the toy fucked into her harder, the long shaft finally seeming to get as long and thick as it was going to. She looked up and saw herself in the mirror, letting out a gasp. She barely recognized herself as she lay on tits that were each the size of a  _ beach ball _ and her entire body just rippled and jiggled from every thrust. Even the look on her face made her feel almost alien in her skin but watching herself just made her moan even more. Was this what her lover had been so intent on watching? Watching her come undone over and over as her mind nearly  _ broke _ with the pleasure.

She couldn’t really say that she  _ hated  _ it. In fact… she found herself  _ loving _ it. She felt depraved and debauched as her tits just kept growing and her cunt  _ drooled _ around the massive cock inside of her. She couldn’t even think of it as a toy anymore. It was a cock splitting her cunt wide and she knew that it would leave her gaping.

A sudden movement made her gasp, her eyes going wide. Had the cock  _ twitched _ ? It had! She moaned out as it happened again and shuddered as she felt it actually cumming inside of her. But it was hardly stopping, it kept going and going, the feeling of fullness making her squirt around the toy again. She panted and whined when the cock pulled out, her knees giving out as her weight fell on her steadily growing tits. She could  _ feel _ the cum leaking down her thighs and the slight swell of her stomach from the sheer volume of it.

She worried at her lower lip and squirmed, her whole body still thrumming and sensitive. She had to see though. Could she stand? She tried to move her hands to the ground to push off and found that she couldn’t. Even the black material she noticed was  _ straining _ against all of her growth until finally it all seemed to snap. It seem to tear all over all at once and she shuddered at the sensation of being suddening naked again.

The door to the chamber opened and she looked over to see Moira come in. The other woman knelt in front of her, petting through her hair and scratching behind one of her lapine ears. She tilted her chin up and gave her an almost chaste kiss. “You did well today. I’d mark this a success.” She didn’t give a chance for her to respond through her orgasmic stupor. “The machine isn’t quite up to par, though. I’ll need you to come back to the lab, hm… Next week? Yes. Next week.”   
  


She whined and squirmed, looking up at her and pouting as she continued. “You’ll love it, darling, don’t worry.” She gave her another kiss and helped her up, showing her her massive tits on full display. They hung to her hips, heavy and veiny and jiggling with every breath she took. The sight was enough to make her wet again and she could feel her juices and the cum drenching her thighs. “I’ll leave you to your fun with the machine til the changes reverse. I’ll be right outside. It shouldn’t take more than a couple of hours.” Another kiss and Angela was left on her own again.

She dropped back down another all fours, wiggling her ass and twitching her ears and tail while she waited for the machine to whirr back to life. With the sound of it stirring she let out a needy little whimper.

This was going to be an intense little stretch.


End file.
